AutoSave
by Sinnii
Summary: Thank the Goddess for Auto-save.


Well, I've been in a major one shot mood... well not really that so much as a short story mood.

I was originally working on a two shot exploring what I think could be an interesting hypothetical aspect of Sephiroth's past. I am partly through the second part of that currently, so it should be up pretty soon. However, I ventured to one of the facebook groups I am in and one of the members made a remark about how worried they'd been about possibly losing a document and how glad they were for Auto-Save.

My response? Auto-Save is the Gift of the Goddess.

Cue fic idea. And here is that fic.

Warnings: My lame attempt at humor, I suppose. Also, I'm new to writing Genesis and Angeal.

Let me know what you think of it. Thanks for reading, guys~

* * *

"_Angeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal!"_

He almost laughed when he noticed the silver haired man across from him jerk his head up, eyes wide in alarm. But that moment of mirth was quickly squashed by a small amount a dread; the cry of his childhood friend never amounted to anything good.

Both he and Sephiroth looked towards the door leading to Genesis' bedroom and watched him race out in hysterics.

"What is it, Gen?" he asked. "Did you lose your copy of LOVELESS again?"

Angeal tried to ignore Sephiroth's quiet snort at his question; after all, he had been the one to hide the book that day. However, Genesis seemed to ignore Sephiroth altogether and immediately rushed to his brunette friend, throwing himself into him.

"Oh Goddess, Angeal, it's terrible!" Genesis exclaimed. "I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Angeal's brow creased in concern, and he noticed that even Sephiroth was more alert.

"What happened, Gen?"

"It's _gone_!"

"So you _did_ lose your copy of LOVELESS?"

"No, you idiot! My research!"

Angeal blinked.

"Your... what?"

Even Sephiroth looked highly perplexed. Research? What was Genesis researching?

"My thesis on LOVELESS! I've been working on it for months, and it's _gone_!"

Angeal tried not to roll his eyes; he should have know it had _something_ to do with the book his friend obsessed over...

"How exactly did you lose it?"

"It may have been the power surge not too long ago," Sephiroth said.

Genesis sniffed. "It caused the computer to shut off," he said mournfully. "Twenty pages... I lost _twenty pages_! That's almost half of my thesis!"

_Half!_ Was there really that much to research around that story?

"I wasn't even close to being finished either!"

Gods, his friend needed a new hobby...

"Couldn't you just rewrite it?" Sephiroth asked, still perplexed. "Surely you still have all of your necessary source material."

Angeal glanced at Genesis' face just in time to see it morph into a scowl. Suddenly his weight shifted so that he was shamelessly seated on Angeal's lap, the brunette grunting in discomfort.

"Well, obviously I have no choice but to rewrite it, _genius_."

_Here we go..._

"But then why are you so distressed? Would it not be more productive to simply rewrite it instead of..."

Angeal could feel a growing anger radiating off of the auburn-haired man and prayed that Sephiroth did not finish that sentence. If the First knew what was good for him-good for all of them-he wouln't...

"'Instead of' what, _Sephiroth_?"

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it_-

"You appear to be acting slightly childish about this matter."

Angeal really needed to teach Sephiroth more about that elusive matter of tact... It seemed like the normally quiet man had quite the talent for talking at the worst moments.

_"Excuse me_?"

Sephiroth just tilted his head, his expression not changing. Angeal just prepared his ears for what was about to be a long tirade, but Genesis just waited for Sephiroth to speak up. When he didn't-thank the Gods-Genesis just huffed and stood, wordlessly going back into his room. Both men watched for a moment, listening for anything before slowly going back to what they were doing... which was absolutely nothing.

"Why does he tend to be so... dramatic?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"It's a mystery," Angeal said with a sigh, "one that I would prefer to leave alone."

After a few minutes, Genesis came sulking back into the room and flopped onto the couch.

"The network is down... I cannot access my files..."

Angeal just sighed.

"Try not to worry so much. You are perfectly capable of rewriting whatever you lost in a reasonable time frame."

The man just grumbled to himself, and he stayed in his sour mood for the rest of the day.

000

The next morning, Angeal stood in his and Genesis' shared kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. The previous day had been an endeavor...as most days were whenever his best friend was upset or angered. He just hoped that the sparring match between the auburn-hard man and their quiet mutual friend and a good night's sleep was enough to calm him down.

Admittedly, he felt rather bad that Genesis had lost so much progress on something he was clearly working hard on. He knew well of the man's passion for LOVELESS, and while the reaction had been nowhere near as bad as when he'd though he'd lost his first edition copy of the book, Angeal had still been able to see how deeply upset he was.

He would just have to hope that when Genesis finally emerged from his room, he wouldn't have the angry scowl on his face anymore.

As if on cue, he heard the creak of door hinges. A few moments later, Genesis appeared in the kitchen doorway looking just slightly groggy but not noticeably upset.

Relieved, Angeal sighed quietly and opened his mouth to speak. However, before a word could leave his mouth, the wind was almost knocked out of him and he had to quickly lift his cup out of the way for fear of its contents spilling. He looked down at a head of hair nuzzling into his chest and felt arms squeezing him.

"Something good must have happened. Did one of Scarlet's robots blow up?"

Genesis just shook his head and looked up at him, his face sporting a sleepy but bright smile.

"I just have one thing to say. Auto-save is a Gift of the Goddess."

-end-


End file.
